It is desirable for a padlock to be convertible between two configurations. In the first configuration, when the padlock is unlocked or open, the key can be removed. In the second configuration, the key is retained in the keyway when the padlock is unlocked or open; the key cannot be removed until the padlock is returned to the locked or closed state.
It is an object of this invention, at least in one aspect, to provide a padlock assembly which is easily convertible from the first configuration to the second configuration and which does not require extra components for the conversion.
It is a further object of the present invention, at least in some embodiments, to provide a padlock assembly which allows for easy assembly and disassembly and hence easy removal of the padlock shackle from the padlock body.
These and other objects will be apparent from the description of the invention below.